The present invention relates to new or existing electrical power producing generators and particularly relates to a tool for use in aligning and bending the leads for the stator, rotor and other elements in the generator.
Electrical generators typically comprise a plurality of stator bars disposed in slots in a stator core. As well known, each stator bar is generally comprised of a plurality of individual electrically conductive strands. Each stator bar has opposite end sections which are twisted and extend in a generally circumferential conical direction. Each end section is connected, for example by brazing, to another stator bar to complete an electrical circuit in at least one phase about the stator. Sections of the stator bars intermediate the end sections are generally rigid and extend linearly. The ends of the stator bars, oftentimes called end windings, may index conically clockwise or counterclockwise as the ends extend from the stator core and twist from the linear intermediate section. The end windings define unique shapes at opposite ends of each stator bar for each different type of generator. The main leads may also need to conform to specific shapes to properly connect the bore copper to the field coil end windings. The process to obtain these unique or specific shapes (e.g., bends of specific angles, conductors bent at specific locations, etc.) is time consuming and laborious. Many different tools and jigs are required to obtain specific shapes for the various conductors in generators.